


Moments With You

by K0ZUKEN



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Canon Compliant, Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, Timeskip Kenhina, i guess??? idk if that one part counts but you know, therefore spoilers for anime onlys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22655233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K0ZUKEN/pseuds/K0ZUKEN
Summary: Some moments that happen in Kenma and Shouyou's day together.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 3
Kudos: 80





	Moments With You

**Author's Note:**

> i actually reread through this and tried to fix any glaring spelling & grammatical errors, but sorry if i missed any!

Shouyou never fails to wake up earlier than Kenma, though it’s not like the older is a particularly early riser in the first place. And while he would usually go about his normal routine of meditating before making breakfast when at the MSBY dorms, whenever he's with Kenma, Shouyou lies in and admires his love.

Kenma sleeps messily nowadays more than ever. His hair strewn about, sticking to his face in places where Shouyou assumes there was either drool or sweat from getting too hot in the middle of the night. His mouth hangs open slightly as he snores louder than usual, and Shouyou smiles because he's glad Kenma is getting a good sleep.

Sometimes Kenma's brows would furrow and he'd snort fiercely, making Shouyou nearly snort himself, but from laughter that he has to hold back behind a hand. Shouyou is sure that Kenma would be angry if he knew the younger was seeing him like this, despite the fact that it wouldn’t change anything. Kenma has had much worse days, Shouyou has seen them all, and there's never been a single moment where he has loved Kenma less because of them.

Kenma's eyes crack open for only a split second before he's yawning, and Shouyou enjoys the less than glamorous view of Kenma groaning while waking up. Kenma stretches, face scrunching up and chin pressing against his chest so forcefully that he manages to create multiple folds. He sniffles incessantly as he tends to do in the mornings, and his eyes yet to have opened back up after resigning to stay closed with all the yawning he was doing. Shouyou observes how Kenma looks somewhere between upset and confused, and he knows he probably feels that way, too, because it's still way too early to be awake by Kenma's standards, especially on his day off.

"Creepy stalker alert," Kenma's voice is riddled with sleep to the point where his words barely come out comprehensible.

"It's my right as your boyfriend," Shouyou replies, his own voice rough with sleep and unuse, but he fares better than Kenma at least.

"What time is it?" Kenma asks after clearing his throat and reaching over Shouyou to grab at one of their two bottles of water that they keep on the nightstand. Technically he grabs Shouyou’s, but it's all the same to them anyways.

"Too early for you. You've got at least...four more hours to sleep if you still wanna be able to eat breakfast, though I guess it'd be more like brunch at that point," Shouyou takes the bottle of water after Kenma and downs the rest of it before setting it aside.

"God, I love you," Kenma stretches again before curling up against Shouyou. He shifts down a bit so that he can bury his face into Shouyou's warm, bare chest and Shouyou can feel Kenma smile against his skin; he knows it's because Kenma can feel the way his heart speeds up at the affection.

"I love you too," Shouyou wraps his arms around Kenma and closes his eyes again. He figures he should set an alarm, but Kenma's content hums and nuzzles into his chest convince him otherwise.

♡

Kenma always shies away from Shouyou's gazes, pink flush dusting his cheeks, doing nothing to add weight to his seemingly annoyed grumbles. Shouyou loves the way Kenma fidgets, eyes darting to look everywhere but at him, thin fingers running through his loose hairs that fall to the front of his face. He pouts, then full on frowns, and then he scowls—each expression happening as Shouyou's amused chuckles grow into delighted laughter.

"You're so lame," Kenma huffs, his face pinker, and Shouyou takes it as a compliment just to see Kenma roll his eyes and frown even more.

"I love you, truly," Shouyou replies with a bright, wide smile and a red face—mostly from laughing, but also due to the way he feels his adoration for Kenma tenfold now. They lean into each other naturally, foreheads meeting first and their noses becoming acquainted soon after. They stay like that, eyes closed and smiles gentle, before their pulls on each other become too much to resist and they're sharing kisses as soft as the moment is.

"I love you too," Kenma says quietly without pulling away, his lips moving against Shouyou's in a different way than before, but the impact feels very much the same.

♡

Kenma sighs harshly. "This is _bullshit!_ " He yells, tossing his controller away from him and flinging up his hands in frustration. Shouyou isn't unfamiliar with the way Kenma loses his cool when playing games, and he could tell the outburst was a long time coming. Kenma's been playing the same level since just after noon, and it was now late evening, practically night. He said something about it being a new challenge that his fans wanted him to try, so he's been filming it for a new video for his channel, but it clearly hasn't been going well.

In retrospect, Shouyou is glad that Kenma decided to not stream this instead as he had suggested earlier.

He watches as Kenma stops his recordings so that he can watch the original video of the challenge that was sent to him. He seems transfixed, hunched over his phone with his hands on his head, eyes analyzing the video in the same fashion that they used to analyze the court when he played volleyball.

Shouyou always liked when Kenma got the expression on his face, because it had equal parts fear and excitement washing over him and rekindling his own sense of determination. Right now, though, all it left Shouyou was unsettled. He kept to himself while Kenma worked even though he wanted to intervene once he sensed the frustration starting to build, but now Kenma's starting to lose himself in this challenge and his anger.

"Ken." He starts, putting his phone aside as he gets up to go over to Kenma. "Why don't we go out for dinner tonight? Get you away from this for a little bit to clear your head. You need it," Shouyou's words don't leave any room for argument, regardless of his inner caution from getting in between Kenma and his games.

Kenma opens his mouth to say something, brows creasing , and from the way he doesn't look away from his phone screen, Shouyou assumes it's a rejection and an insistence upon finishing this, but then Shouyou puts his hand on Kenma's shoulder and gives it a light squeeze—not a warning nor a threat, but a silent plead for there not to be an argument over this.

“Shou,” Kenma’s practically grits out, his tone frayed around the edges. He seems hellbent on doing this challenge, but Shouyou isn’t going to allow him to continue in this state. He squeezes Kenma’s shoulder again, gently pulling so he would turn around. Kenma sighs heavily and the way he turns to Shouyou is a bit harsher than he normally would, and Shouyou's expression falls at the way Kenma's face looks so sullen and grim.

"Kenma, please?" Shouyou tries again, voice soft yet full of concern. Kenma's shoulders slowly begin to drop and the tension seeps away little by little. He places a hand on top of Shouyou's and returns the squeeze before bringing it to his lips.

"Okay, let's go." Kenma acquiesces quietly, and Shouyou helps him put all of his things away so that they can go get ready to leave.

♡

Kenma takes Shouyou somewhere far too nice as an apology, even going as far as to reserve them a private dining room with a view. Shouyou encourages him to vent about the challenge, and he does, in great detail. Shouyou listens to him so intently, and Kenma's face significantly brightens when Shouyou actively participates in the conservation. Although, Kenma supposes that Shouyou has always been that way: always listening to him, always indulging in him, even if Shouyou never quite understood the games Kenma would talk about, he'd give Kenma his undivided attention regardless.

"Thank you," Kenma says suddenly during dessert.

Shouyou's fork stops just before his open mouth, and he lowers it slightly to answer Kenma with a confused, "What?"

"For taking care of me, always. For loving me even though I’m like... _this_...sometimes. Just...thank you," Kenma says, and as much as he pretends to hate Shouyou's stares and what he calls excessive eye contact, Kenma keeps his eyes trained on Shouyou—who Kenma finds looks beautiful against the Tokyo city skyline; the warm, low light of the restaurant doing wonders for his strong, defined features. In moments like these, Kenma can really see how much Shouyou has grown, and it makes his entire demeanor soften even more.

Kenma's expression is so tender, so loving, that Shouyou has to take a moment. Kenma smiles as he watches Shouyou turn his head to the side, looking out the window at anything but Kenma. Kenma chuckles at him, especially considering the fact that the window displays his blissful expression almost perfectly. Watching Shouyou turn back towards him with a deeply red face that he tries to cover with his hands stirs something up inside Kenma that leaves him feeling light and limitless—youthful, just like they’re in high school again.

"I love you. For as long as you'll have me and then even longer than that, _I love you,_ " Kenma blurts out before he's able to think too hard about how that sounds a bit too much unlike anything he'd ever say. And he's glad, because Shouyou's an absolute wreck now, but with a glance off to the side and Kenma can see that he's not faring much better.

"I-I love you too..." Shouyou stutters, his voice losing volume along the way. Kenma chuckles softly and they fall into a short silence, resuming their desserts that have gone a little cold. Kenma is content with that, considerably more relaxed than he had been before. "Thank you for taking care of me in your own little ways, and for loving me despite our glaring differences. I'll gladly have you forever and ever," Kenma is in the middle of a satiated stretch when Shouyou follows up on his declarations, taking the older by surprise.

"That was a little late, Shou," Kenma teases, but it's hardly impactful.

Shouyou rolls his eyes and grins. "I was thinking. About us, about how much I love you, about how so many little actions along the way led us to be here. I really have to thank Takeda-sensei again for working so hard for our generation or else we'd have probably never met,"

"I wonder..." Kenma ponders quietly, resting his arm on the table so that he can prop his chin on his hand.

"Let's head home?" Shouyou suggests, and Kenma's heart still beats just a bit faster when he says that. He loves that it's their home now and not just Kenma's, even if Shouyou only gets to stay over every now and again.

"Yeah, I'm ready to have a nice bath, maybe watch a movie with you, then go to bed," Kenma says with a small yawn as he and Shouyou rise from their seats. They make their way back to the main area where Kenma pays for the meal before they head out and back down to the car. Shouyou drives them back, their hands interlocked between them speaking volumes so that they don't have to.

♡

When they get home, Shouyou allows Kenma to try and take on the challenge a few more times, making sure to set up a recording just in case, to which he had actually managed to complete it on his final try before giving it up for the day. He and Shouyou celebrate loudly, rewarding themselves with a movie and some lots of treats that Shouyou will have to work extra hard during his workouts to account for, not that he particularly cares. A little divulgence never hurt anyone.

After the movie, the two of them feel like they’re running on fumes, the excitement and adrenaline from Kenma succeeding the challenge fading away over the course of the two hours. They bathe together, with Shouyou nodding off as Kenma scrubs his back and Kenma doing very much the same when Shouyou washes his hair. Soaking in the tub doesn’t do them any favors, so they don’t stay in for too long lest an accident happened, and when they get out, they dry each other off.

Shouyou pulls on the bare minimum to sleep in, just ready to sink into bed and get comfortable, and though Kenma usually doesn’t like to sleep so bare, he can only be bothered to pull on a t-shirt with his boxers before sliding into bed right next to Shouyou. Kenma’s tired, undoubtedly, but that doesn’t stop him from gazing at Shouyou while the younger drifted off to sleep.

Kenma traces Shouyou’s features with his eyes as he’s done several times by now, and though he knows the beautiful way Shouyou sleeps now will soon transform into something more candid the deeper into unconscious Shouyou falls, he still can’t help but feel nothing but utter adoration.

It’s only when Shouyou starts snoring almost too obnoxiously, body splayed out and mouth hung wide open that Kenma decides to sleep. He chuckles quietly to himself and snuggles into the open space that sleeping Shouyou unwittingly provided for Kenma by opening his arms out. Almost as soon as Kenma gets settled, Shouyou unconsciously wraps around him and pulls Kenma in, allowing for Kenma to nuzzle into his neck.

“Love you,” Kenma mouths against Shouyou’s skin, feeling warm and content. He intertwines their legs and finally closes his eyes, allowing for his tiredness to take him.

**Author's Note:**

> a part of me really wanted to add in a casual proposal tbh maybe i should write a kenhina marriage fic one day. with that being said, i also wanted to add in an actual right between them, but i'm bad at writing those kinds of scenes, so maybe next time lol
> 
> hope you enjoyed ♡  
> main twitter: @K0ZUKEN  
> 


End file.
